Grayson
Grayson is a contestant from Survivor: Palau, Survivor: Cagayan, Survivor: All Stars and Survivor: India. Survivor: Palau Grayson was originally placed on the brown Koror tribe during Survivor: Palau. The tribe was lucky enough to win the first three immunity challenges and did not have to go to tribal council. During this time, he formed a large alliance with Quentin, Luisa, Lora, Katie and Heron. Luisa planned on voting out her alliance at the Double Tribal Council. However, the alliance soon found about this plan and she was blindsided. At the tribes next loss, the majority alliance voted out Grayson. Voting History Survivor: Cagayan As part of the Palau Representatives Twist, Grayson was placed on the orange Aparri tribe, labelled the 'Brawn' during Survivor: Cagayan. Given a second chance in the game, Grayson made a tight bond early on with Virgil and Johanna. At the tribes first loss, Grayson and his alliance along with Caroline voted out Aida. Grayson made it to the tribe dissolve and was placed on the purple Solana tribe along with his original member Ryder. He joined the alliance with the original Solana members and were successful in voting out Ryder and Lina. At the next loss, Catherine and Tison joined Grayson in blindsiding his new ally, Matthew. Grayson was able to make the merge. With safety in numbers, the votes were tied between Liam and Caroline, but Caroline was voted out at the revote. This was followed by the remaining post-switch Solana tribe mates excluding Grayson. By the Final Six, Grayson and the other post-switch Aparri members remained. Johanna kept true to her original Aparri alliance and voted out Katrina and Xenia. By the Final Four, Virgil, Johanna, Grayson and Lora remained. Grayson and Lora formed their own alliance, sensing that Johanna and Virgil were too close. They then brought in Johanna on their plan and Virgil was voted out, making him the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Grayson was praised by the jury for making bonds with much of the jury and sending home them when he felt the need to dispose them. He was given the title of Sole Survivor, earning six of nine jury votes from Caroline, Axel, Danielle, Liam, Xenia and Virgil. Voting History Survivor: All Stars For his strong gameplay in Cagayan, Grayson was given a spot on the red Chapera tribe during Survivor: All Stars. The tribe won the first two immunity challenges, but went through a string of losses. When they lost the first two immunity challenges, the tribe unanimously voted out Scott and Gabriella. At the tribes next loss, they unanimously voted out Grayson. Voting History Survivor: India Grayson, along with the former Sole Survivors then competed in Survivor: India and he was originally placed on the purple Vishnu tribe. He formed an alliance early on with Karleigh, Katie, Cecilia and Harry. At the first loss, the alliance came together and voted out Natalia before unanimously sending home Joe. At the tribe dissolve, Grayson remained on Vishnu along with his original members Nick and Cecilia. He, on the new tribe, formed an alliance with Nick, Mikey and Blue Jay. At the first loss, they unluckily voted for Marina and instead Darcy was voted out. He was then apart of a minority alliance for the majority of pre-merge tribal councils. This resulted in the eliminations of Blue Jay, Jen, Alexys and Cecilia. At this point, Grayson made the merge. The majority alliance of the tribe, the Australian Outback Alliance, planned on voting out the minority alliance. This resulted in the eliminations of Katie and Marina. With no immunity wins and an inability to join the other alliance, Grayson was voted out and made a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Grayson voted for Jack to win the title of Sole Survivor as he believed Jack was most deserving of the win. Voting History Trivia *Grayson was considered for Survivor: Fiji but was ultimately cut. Had he been on the season, Grayson would have originally been placed on the yellow Pagong tribe, comprised of former winners for winning Survivor: Cagayan. *Grayson is the highest ranking member of the Aparri tribe. Category:Survivor: Palau Castaways Category:Survivor: Cagayan Castaways Category:Survivor: All Stars Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways